The Rose and Pearl
by TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Sequel to Cry for Deliverance.  Kurt and Dave continue to work on the issues and feelings raised during that story.  Can you really build something strong and good on the ashes of despair and disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the response to Cry for Deliverance. Over 200 reviews, and 80+ Favorites. O_O. After all that, how could I not continue on with my promise of a sequel? I don't think this one will be quite as long or span as extended of a time frame as the original (although my muse has thrown me a curve ball or two from time to time, so who knows), but I hope you all enjoy the journey with me.**_

_**I know I usually write from Kurt's perspective, and some of you have missed Dave's POV. Well, he turned out to be a very talkative boy in this chapter, so hopefully you'll like it. ;-)**_

Chapter 1

Kurt looked over at the other boy sitting at the end of his living room couch. They had been meeting for a little over a month now, usually in public places like the coffee shop, diner or even the study rooms at the Lima Public Library. They had some serious and deep things to discuss, but they both knew you just didn't jump into that sort of thing right away. So without expressly discussing it, they first began meeting to do homework together and discuss how things were going for each of them in general. Kurt discovered that Dave had his own Dr. Vetter, though he was an older man with grey hair named Dr. Steldt. He also discovered that Dave was really, really good at math, Kurt's weakest subject. Dave learned from Kurt that Mr. Schuester had promised him solo at Regionals, since neither of the other the other two glee clubs had a countertenor. He also learned that Carole had accidentally broken a framed picture of Kurt's mother while cleaning, and Kurt had inexplicably cried quietly in his room for nearly 15 minutes over it. They traded off tales of the mundane and important for a few weeks, building trust and establishing a certain degree of comfort with each other.

Finally, Kurt felt that they had gotten to the point where he felt could broach the subject of last November with Dave, but knew they'd need some degree of privacy to do so. Fortuitously, Finn had been invited by some scouts to check out Ohio University's campus in Athens, and being 3 hours away, Carole and Burt had accompanied him there for an overnight trip. Kurt had begged off; partially because discussing football extensively was painful for him, but mostly because he saw it as an opportunity for him and Dave to have their first truly private conversation. Kurt thought there might never be a better time to make an initial overture into the heavier subject matter, so he invited Dave to his home for the first time. The Hummel-Hudsons knew that Kurt and Dave weren't uncomfortable around each other at school, but none of them knew the two boys were meeting one-on-one on a regular basis. Dave's parents were equally clueless.

Kurt had heard the phrase _You could cut the tension with a knife_ before, but had never really experienced it until this moment. He and Dave sat awkwardly on opposite ends of the couch, Kurt with a throw pillow in his lap that he toyed with the fringe on. He sighed; this was his idea, so it was really only fair for him to make the opening salvo. "Dave?" he asked. "I think I'd like to…talk about it. If it's okay with you, of course."

Not looking at Kurt, Dave responded. "Yeah, it's okay. What do you want to know?"

Kurt closed his eyes, gathering courage. "Why did you kiss me? In the locker room, that day?"

Dave finally glanced over. "Are we going for full on honesty here?" he asked. "I mean, I'm fine with that, but I need to know if I can tell you everything, or if I should be watching what I say."

The great thing about having a conversation with someone else who had been through extensive therapy was that it really cut the bullshit to a minimum sometimes. It may not have been fun, but it sure as hell sharpened your communication skills and sense of self-awareness. "You can be totally honest. I can't promise I'll be happy with what you say, but I'll try my best to understand," Kurt said. "But I think I need to hear it, and I think maybe you need to tell me." Dave nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt put up a hand to stop him. "And while we're on the subject, it goes both ways. You can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer you honestly." He put his hand down.

"The short answer is because you pissed me off," he said. "You insulted me, and you were shaking your finger in my face like I was a dog who just peed on the carpet. I wanted to shut you up."

"And the long answer?" prompted Kurt

Dave sighed. "I wasn't like you, Kurt. I didn't always know I was into guys. In fact, I don't think I _was_ always into guys. It wasn't until middle school that I even found myself attracted to one, this really good-looking teacher I had. Up until then, I thought girls were pretty, and they appealed to me just fine. Even up until last year, I could make out or have sex with a girl, and it didn't feel gross or wrong. But around my freshman year of high school, other boys were more and more what caught my attention, and what I fantasized about exclusively when jerking off." He looked at Kurt. "I don't know if that makes me gay or bi, but Dr. Steldt says I really shouldn't worry too much about labeling myself right now. Anyway, my point is, it was way confusing for me because it wasn't black and white, not at all. It made me feel like it was something I could change, if I just tried hard enough. And when it didn't work, I started getting really angry - at myself, and at any guy I thought was hot."

He paused for a moment, checking for Kurt's reaction. Kurt wore a fairly neutral expression; weirdly, he found it kind of fascinating to hear about how different Dave's experience had been from his own. The only other gay person Kurt had ever talked to about the subject was Blaine. And like Kurt, Blaine had only been interested in other boys since he could remember having a preference.

Dave continued. "Then two years ago, you came to McKinley. I noticed you right away, and was positive you were gay. I had a problem with you immediately, because unlike me, it was pretty clear you weren't confused at all about what you were. Or ashamed." Dave looked at the floor. "But it wasn't just that. You sure you want to hear this?" he asked, looking up.

Kurt swallowed, and nodded.

"You were wearing a light blue dress shirt, and a tie with some kind of figure on it. I'd never seen anyone wear a tie to school before, not unless it was picture day. You just looked so…neat. Kind of prim and proper, and all covered up. It made me want to know what the parts of you I couldn't see looked like. Like your arms, and your chest. I also wondered what your hair would look like all messed up, instead of not having a strand out of place. And that was the start of it."

"It?" said Kurt, mouth slightly dry.

"My…preoccupation with you. Not that I knew the word at the time, but Dr. Steldt used it and it's probably the most accurate one to use. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Most of the time I convinced myself that it was just because you were so disgustingly _out _at school, and anything abnormal disturbed me back then. If everyone would just act normal, then no one would ever know where was something wrong with me. It was easier when other people were around, like Azimio, because I could see how a regular guy would think and act around you, and do the same thing. But it was harder when I would see you in the halls and I was by myself. Or if I was home alone. Because when I thought about you then, all I could think about was how much I wanted to touch you."

_I said I wanted to know_, Kurt thought. _I said I would try to understand. _He remained silent so Dave could keep speaking.

"Of course, I couldn't touch you, not like I wanted to. But I thought I might go crazy if I didn't, so I tossed you into dumpsters and shoved you into lockers."

_You couldn't try flowers?_ Kurt thought, helplessly.

"I threw slushies at you because I wanted to see you all flushed and messy. It turned me on, and later on I'd picture you that same way, but for a different reason."

Kurt's face burned. _You wanted to know…_

"You probably noticed that I was getting worse and worse, those couple of weeks before the locker room thing. I started looking for you instead of just running into you by accident. And I started to avoid trolling the halls with Azimio, because I didn't want to have to laugh or make jokes when I slammed into you. I wanted to just...feel what I was feeling when my body touched yours. It was about the worst thing I could have started doing, because the more I did it the more I wanted to. It was almost freeing, in a really fucking sick way. And then you had to decide to stand up to me, and follow me into that locker room. And fate, because she's a numb bitch, arranged it so the place would be deserted. You were telling me that I was ugly, that I disgusted you. But then you put your face so close to mine, I could feel your breath on me. You pointed that damn finger, and it was the first time you had willingly put your hand _anywhere _near me. I felt like I was getting mixed signals from you."

Kurt was astonished, and not a little offended. He _what_? He started to object, but Dave cut him off.

"And before you say anything, believe me, I know how stupid that sounds. I'm sure it should have been very clear that you were nothing but completely pissed off at me, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was all mixed up in my head. I was furious and I wanted to punch the living shit out of you, but being so close to you was getting me excited just as much. I realized I was getting _hard_, for Christ's sake, and I knew I needed some kind of release from all those feelings. Honestly, I didn't know whether I was going to choose the punch or the kiss until my lips were on you. I think my brain could have gone either way, but my body knew what it wanted to do. So I kissed you."

Dave sunk back into the sofa cushions, finally out of words. _Well, that was a whole lot of truth_, thought Kurt. _Plenty for me for tonight, thank you very much._ He was trying to think of what to say next, but Dave beat him to it.

"Can I ask you a question now?" he asked. "About the kiss?"

"I said you could ask me anything you wanted, so I guess that means yes." Kurt said.

"After we kissed, did you feel anything besides shocked and repulsed? I mean, not that you liked it, I know you didn't. But was there anything else?" he asked. His expression gave nothing away, but Kurt could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Can I ask why you'd ask me that?" Kurt wasn't trying to avoid answering, but he wanted to know what would make Dave wonder that, all this time later.

"Because when you pulled back, you looked stunned. But not disgusted, or nauseous. It's why…" he trailed off.

Kurt looked at him questioningly.

"It's why I tried again. Went in for another kiss, I mean. I've just always wondered if I completely misread you on that, or if maybe…I don't know." He gave a shaky laugh. "You know what? Maybe we should just forget I asked."

He stood up and turned to leave the room. Somehow Kurt found himself on his feet too, snagging the corner of Dave's sleeve. "Wait," Kurt said. As Dave turned to face him again, Kurt pondered his question. Dave had been completely honest and open with him, and he felt he owed him the same.

He'd talked to Dr. Vetter about this kiss, of course, but in the context of everything that had happened since coloring his recollection and feelings. He tried to think objectively back to that moment, so long ago. He remembered the relief of finally being able to scream rage at his tormentor instead of cringing and hiding like all the times before. But he also remembered the little voice chanting in the background over his yells, _Oooooh, you are in so much trouble, Kurt. He's going to beat the crap out of you, what the hell are you doing…_ Then he felt strong, nearly painful pressure on the sides of his head, and his mouth was being crushed against something hard and unyielding. He didn't even realize that Dave had actually kissed him until he heard the sucking noise of their lips detaching. He remembered numbly hearing Dave whimper, a sound he would have previously doubted the lumbering jock was even capable of. He had stared at Dave, trying to understand what had just happened, feeling the other boy's fingers linger near his ears and at the back of his neck. He vividly recalled not being able to pull away or move any part of his body at all. And he remembered how Dave's face softened in awe before his eyes closed and his face moved towards Kurt's, spurring him out of his frozen state so he could shove Dave away. _And it was really easy to push him off_, Kurt thought, _even though he was so much stronger than me_. He realized for the first time that it was because Dave didn't have his hands on him at all the second time.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, but when he brought himself back to the present he saw that Dave was still studying him, the look in his eyes gone from vulnerable to outright sadness. He licked his dry lips. "Right after you first kissed me, I wasn't repulsed, no." Dave looked at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and started to move towards Kurt. The smaller boy stiffened and thrust out his hand in the universal symbol for STOP. "I was paralyzed, Dave. Completely freaked the fuck out. I didn't have time to make it to grossed out, because you tried again so quickly and that's what snapped me back."

"So I do remember that part correctly, then." Dave said.

"Yes." Kurt replied. "Thinking about it from your perspective, I guess I can see why you thought trying to kiss me again might work out. _Especially since I think you were going to be a lot more gentle the next time. You didn't even try to grab me again_. He steeled himself against what he sensed was hope in Dave's hazel eyes, and spoke bluntly. "But I need you to know, Dave. None of my hesitation was because I was trying to figure out if I had enjoyed it, even a little. Because I didn't. I was shocked, but I wasn't conflicted in the least."

Dave backed up a step, and Kurt dropped his hand. He thought he spied the glaze of tears before Dave blinked them away. "I know you weren't, Kurt," he said, and it sounded like he was trying to convince more than just Kurt. "I was the one who was confused, and conflicted. Who was able to feel anger and desire at the same time, hate and lo-" he stopped, cutting off the last word abruptly.

The misery on Dave's face was troubling to Kurt. He realized that both the healing process they had both been through, and their attempts to reach out and connect with each other had borne a strange fruit. Kurt _cared_ about Dave, and felt compelled to seek to ease his pain. He wasn't going to lie to Dave, but he also didn't want him to suffer any more than necessary. He looked at Dave sympathetically. "I wasn't conflicted then, Dave," he said. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to feel that way. About you."

Dave stared at him. They looked at each other for some time, until the corner of Kurt's mouth quirked up in a half smile. Dave returned it. He went over to the couch to grab his coat and book bag, and Kurt walked him quietly to the door. Kurt waited until Dave had opened the door before speaking. "Goodnight, Dave," he said. "Drive home safe."

Dave turned back to him. "G'night, Kurt," he replied, before walking out the door and closing it. Kurt peeked out through the curtain and watched until Dave's car left his driveway. He turned then, resting his back against the cold door. He shook his head slightly, smiling, before heading off to the kitchen to see what Carole had left behind for him to eat.

_**I am forever in debt to TheUnknownSoul on LiveJournal; his/her frame by frame screencaps were the foundation I built Kurt's memory of the kiss on. I could have never done it without the reference. And thanks so much to boldlikeblack for introducing me to them.**_

_**It's funny that I'm actually a little glad that Glee's on hiatus until February. I really want to finish this story before the writers mess with the Kurtofsky even more, and since I'm starting a new job on Monday, I probably won't be able to update this one as frequently as I have with my previous stories. I will try not to let too much time go between chapters, though. Let's hope the muse cooperates (she loves reviews, hint hint hint).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! I'm glad many of you are as excited about Dave and Kurt's continuing adventures in this universe as I am.**_

_**Just to clear the air (and so I don't waste anyone's time having them read something they won't be interested in), this *is* a story that will end in full-on Kurtofsky romance. I rated it M because, as far as I can tell, there will be smut in later chapters. But it's not going to happen overnight. I swear I'm not trying to torture anyone, but I just can't write these two kids together sexually until they're in a healthy place mentally. And after what I put them through in CFD, that's a fair amount of crap to work through. My hope with this story is to show how, with a lot of effort (because successful relationships *are* hard work; as someone who's been married for 16 years I can vouch for that, LOL), even people who have hurt each other terribly can build something good and right together.**_

Chapter 2

"So then Mr. Schuester tells us our assignment in this week is to pick a song we don't like, and rearrange it into something we love. I'm actually thinking about listening to one of Finn's Metallica CDs for inspiration. _Metallica_, Dave. I must be insane."

Dave chuckled. "I think I'd pay at least 20 dollars to hear you sing "Enter Sandman," he said. "You have to do it." Kurt's face screwed up in a grimace, which made Dave laugh even harder. "I wish you could see your face right now, Kurt. It's priceless."

Kurt banged his head lightly on the table, but when he came up he was laughing too. The waitress came by with their check, telling them there was no hurry and they could pay whenever they were ready. "Well, that's enough about my day," said Kurt. "Anything exciting happen to you?"

"Not really," he replied. "I did kind of make a decision though, that I wanted to tell you about."

"What?"

"I've decided to go out for the track team. Tryouts are in two weeks." He smiled.

"Really?" said Kurt. "I didn't know you were interested in track. "

"Well, I never used to be. They're pretty far down on the jock totem pole, not that I give a shit about _that_ anymore," said Dave. "But the thing is, I really miss some kind of athletic activity. Dr. Steldt thinks I really need to stay away from football, or hockey, or any other kind of team sport that encourages aggression. But I think track might be perfect, even though I'm probably too heavyset to be a great runner." He raised an eyebrow at Kurt, resting his forearm on the table. "Besides, if we're going to keep meeting over food, I've got to do something or I'll be back to my old fat ass self in no time."

"Well, we can't have that," grinned Kurt, eyes wide in mock horror. "But seriously, Dave. I'm happy for you. It sounds wonderful." He briefly thought of offering to come to tryouts to support Dave, but thought better of it. Instead, he lightly rested his fingers on the larger boy's arm. "I know you'll do great, and make it onto the team with no problem."

Dave ducked his head slightly, looking up at Kurt though his lashes in a way that made Kurt feel a little funny. "Thanks, Kurt," he said. "I appreciate it." He caught sight of the waitress heading towards them. "And on that note," he said, "I think we had better get going before they start charging us rent on the booth." He and Kurt started digging out cash to split the bill as they rose from the table and walked towards the cash register. Neither one noticed the tall, dark haired teenager starring at them from across the room.

Kurt made it home in about half an hour. It had taken a little longer than normal, because he had stopped at the Bath & Body Works at the mall for shower gel on the way. He walked into the house, tossing his keys into a bowl on the counter and shedding his soft leather jacket. "I'm home!" he called out. "Sorry I'm late, I had to run a few errands."

"We're in the living room, Kurt," he heard his father say. "Could you come in here, please? We need to talk to you." Kurt felt a prickle of apprehension. He couldn't hear the TV like usual, and his dad sounded really serious.

He walked into the living room to see his dad and Carole on the couch, and Finn standing next to the entertainment center. His parents looked concerned, but Finn looked…almost accusatory. _If I were on drugs_, he thought, _I'd be pretty sure this was an intervention_. "What's up?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what we're afraid of, Kurt," said Burt solemnly. He looked at Kurt in that way he had, like he could see right into his son's soul. "Finn said he saw you at Lu Lu's Diner tonight."

Kurt went pale as milk. _Oh shit_, he thought. He was pinned by his dad's stare, like a frog during a biology class dissection. He swallowed. "Oh?" he said softly.

His dad got off the couch and started walking towards him, never averting his gaze. "He said you were eating dinner with Dave Karofsky. That you were laughing with each other." He paused. "He said you had your hand on his arm."

Kurt remained silent. Truthfully, he couldn't think of a single thing to say in reply.

"At first I didn't believe him," Burt said. He finally broke his stare, shaking his head and looking at the ground. When his head came up, his expression was a blend of puzzled and worried. "It didn't make any sense. I mean, I knew you weren't scared of the kid anymore. But I just can't understand the two of you hanging out like best buddies, after everything that he did to you. Especially since as far as we knew, you two had barely spoken since Dave came back to school." He looked at Kurt, who was still wide-eyed and silent. Burt's tone grew frustrated. "What the hell is going on, Kurt? What are you keeping from us?"

Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to get away with being quiet much longer. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "We…we've been talking," he stammered. "Dave and I. We, uh, hang out and stuff. Do homework, talk about school." His mind finally latched on the word he wanted to use. "We're friends, Dad."

Burt looked aghast. "_Friends_?" he said harshly. "With someone who roughed you up, chased you away from your own home, and nearly got you killed?"

He could feel the waves of disbelief and disappointment rolling off his father. He looked over at Carole, who looked like she might cry any second. Then he glanced at Finn, and realized his brother was _pissed_. He started to panic a little. His family had always been so supportive of him over the past year, _especially_ his dad, to the point of treating Kurt like he was made of eggshells or something. All of that negativity shooting towards him from the people he loved more than anything was starting to really freak him out. He felt perspiration break out on the back of his neck. "It's…" he trailed off. "I know it seems weird, but I can explain-"

Finn cut him off, his voice so loud and angry Kurt jumped. "Explain?" he shouted. "You're going to be able to explain being practically cuddled up with a guy who stalked and scared the shit out of you for months? How can you possibly explain _that_?" he spat.

Kurt's temper flared. He had never turned his ire on anyone in his family before, but something about the utter distaste in Finn's tone made him snap. He shot Finn a furious glare. "Gee, I don't know, Finn," he said with icy sarcasm. "Maybe the same way you can explain being fine with living here in the same house as me, seeing as how I stalked and creeped you out so badly freshman year." Finn's face lost all its color, and Kurt felt an evil smile turn up the corners of his lips.

"Kurt!" cried Carole, shocked. "How can you say that? It's an entirely different thing!"

Kurt whipped around to face her and Burt. They were staring at him like he was a stranger to them. _Maybe I am_, he thought hotly. _Maybe they just don't know me anymore_. "Really?" Kurt said, the words positively dripping with venom. "I seem to recall Finn telling me just last year that if he had been a girl, he'd have taken a restraining order out on me. Isn't that right, _Finn_?" he sneered.

Finn gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. His pallor was replaced by a humiliated blush.

Burt spoke angrily, his voice rising to a shout. His dad never shouted at him, never. "That has nothing to do with the subject at hand, Kurt. I want to know why you're sneaking around with Dave Karofsky behind your family's back!"

"Because of this!" Kurt screamed. "Look how you're acting ! I knew you'd be pissed, I knew it. That's why I couldn't tell you." He started to cry, and Burt's face crumpled, all fury washed instantly away by the sight of his son's tears. He started to move towards Kurt, but the boy held out both his hands in warning. "I needed to talk to him." He said, tears spilling over. "I needed someone to talk to about everything that happened, someone who would understand."

"But we're your family, Kurt," said Carole, tears running down her own face. "You can always talk to us. Or your therapist. Why would you need to talk to-"

"Because none of you could ever understand!" Kurt cried, voice breaking. "You've never known what it's like to have everything spin out of control like that. To feel like you were going to lose your fucking _mind_, and that you'd _never_ make it to the other side in one piece. To be afraid of dying and wishing you would, at the same time!" He wiped his sleeve across his running nose, for once completely uncaring of the expensive fabric. "You can't keep me from seeing Dave. You _can't_!" he insisted wildly. He thought of never being able to talk to Dave again, about anything, and his chest physically hurt at the notion. God, he didn't know why, it was so crazy. He backed up a few steps until he hit the wall. His family looked horrified to discover that Kurt seemed afraid of them, certainly for the first time ever.

Burt had had enough. He obviously didn't have the faintest clue what Kurt was going through, but the pain and fear on his son's face was intolerable. "It's okay, Kurt," he said soothingly. "No one's going to make you do anything. Or stop doing anything."

He looked at Carole, who wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "Your dad is right, Kurt," she said. "We just want you to be safe, and happy. We're not going to force you to do anything."

Finn stepped forward carefully, blinking back tears of his own. "Yeah, it's okay, man. No harm, no foul. We were just worried about you. We'll back off, if that's what you want." He caught Kurt's teary gaze. "Promise."

The love from his father, mother and brother was as overwhelming in that moment as their disapproval had been earlier. Kurt slid down the wall until he reached the ground, covering his face with his hands and weeping helplessly. All the fight had gone out of him. Burt went over to him and pulled Kurt up and into his arms, tucking his head into the crook of his shoulder like he'd done when his son was a tiny child. Finn and Carole came over to them and threw their arms around Burt and Kurt.

They stood there like that for some time, all of them coming to terms with the fact that Dave Karofsky was now an important part of Kurt's life, whether they liked it or not.

_**Jeeze, it's not enough that I have to put Kurt and Dave through the wringer, I've got to toss the whole Hummel-Hudson clan in there as well, apparently. I hope you don't hate me too much! There's still angst ahead, but I promise some happy stuff from time to time, and a promise that this is all heading somewhere good.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews FTW! Thank you all so much for taking the time to let me know what you think so far. My muse was so inspired by your comments, she made me churn out another chapter to show how grateful she is. **_

Chapter 3

Kurt sauntered down the hall, swinging his hips in his brand new True Religion Ultra-skinny jeans. He'd paired them with a long white v-necked cashmere sweater over a dark grey fitted t-shirt. Dave's parents were going out that night, so he had invited Kurt over to his house to watch a movie. For some reason, Kurt always put a little more care into his appearance the days he had plans with Dave after school. He'd even tried more of a tousled, almost spiky hair style today, instead of smoothing every hair into place and shellacking it with hairspray. He wanted to ask Dave if he should pick up a pizza or something on the way, so he made his way to the other boy's locker. When he spotted Dave, he stopped dead, the smile he didn't even know he had been wearing disappearing.

Dave had his back up against the locker, and standing in front of him was a pretty brunette girl. They were both smiling brilliantly at each other, chatting excitedly about something. Kurt recognized her; he had seen her and Dave walk down the hallways together before, and they often sat next to each other at assemblies when Kurt was performing. She was also the girl that Kurt had seen sitting in the cafeteria with Dave the day Kurt spied on him, stealing food off his tray playfully. She and Kurt had never been officially introduced, but he remembered Dave saying her name was Jennifer something-or-other. Kurt watched as she lifted her hand and put it on Dave's chest, trailing it down a little. She quickly poked him with her finger, and they both laughed. Feeling suddenly numb and hollow, Kurt observed Jennifer Whoever scrunch her nose up in what he guessed was supposed to be an adorable way at Dave, then throw a slim arm around him in a fierce hug.

He heard Dave's calm voice in his head. _... I could make out or have sex with a girl, and it didn't feel gross or wrong_. Kurt closed his eyes as an inexplicable wave of dejection washed over him. _I don't know if that makes me gay or bi… _He didn't open his eyes again until he had turned around, hurrying away from Dave's locker as fast as he could. He no longer wanted to talk to Dave about pizza, or anything else right at that moment.

Part of Kurt wanted to cancel on Dave, but he couldn't think of a plausible excuse. Besides, the idea of lying to Dave was completely off-putting to Kurt. He'd go over as planned, and Dave would just have to put up with his shitty mood. He'd probably want to know what was wrong with Kurt, but since he didn't know himself, it would be a short conversation anyway.

He rang the bell, and after a minute, Dave answered the door wearing a dark blue Columbus Blue Jackets t-shirt. Kurt tried not to notice how the shirt fit a little too snugly over Dave's broad shoulders and chest, and that he smelled like shaving cream and some kind of woodsy lotion, as if he'd just shaved. He smiled widely at Kurt, and the memory of how he had seen that smile earlier sent a pang into his belly. "Hey Kurt! Come on in." He opened the door wider, so Kurt lifted his chin and strode in the door airily. "I ordered Chinese; I got the moo shoo pork with extra hoisin sauce for you."

Kurt eyed the white boxes on the table. "I'm not really hungry right now," he said, letting a touch of irritation creep into his voice. "Maybe later."

Dave looked at him strangely. "Oh…okay," he said. "Sure, we can always heat it up in the microwave in a while."

Kurt breezed over to the sofa. "We should probably start the movie. I don't want to be out too late tonight," he said.

Hesitantly, Dave approached the sofa and sat down. His brows were knit, and it was obvious he realized something was up with Kurt. He fiddled with a Wiimote and brought up the Netflix instant queue. "This movie, "Big Eden", came up as a suggestion for my queue," he said. "It's about this gay artist from New York City who travels back to the small town where he grew up, to take care of his sick grandfather. He meets up with his best friend from high school, who he was always in love with. What do you think?"

Under normal circumstances, Kurt would have bounced onto the couch next to Dave and urged him to start the movie immediately. It really did sound like a great film, and Kurt had never seen it. But his mind flashed on that dainty, feminine finger poking into Dave's side, and instead he pursed his mouth into a straight line. He sat stiffly at the very end of the couch, as far away from Dave as he could get. He primly folded his hands on his lap and said, "I suppose that sounds fine."

Dave gave him one more dubious look, then shrugged and clicked on the movie. They watched in an uncomfortable silence for nearly 40 minutes, then Dave paused the movie to go to the bathroom. Kurt stared straight ahead at the paused screen, barely acknowledging him. When he returned, he found Kurt admiring his freshly manicured nails in a bored fashion. He sat down, not in the center of the couch where he had been before, but right next to Kurt, so the sides of their legs touched. Kurt glared at Dave as if were a stranger who had completely invaded his personal space bubble. "Do you _mind_?" said Kurt frostily. "Move over, you're crowding me." He felt both victorious and guilty when he saw the hurt in Dave's eyes.

Dave sprung off the couch, hurt turning quickly to anger. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight, Kurt?" he asked. Why are you being such a..." He trailed off, deciding not to finish the sentence.

Kurt leapt into the pause, narrowing his eyes. "A what?" he said challengingly. Dave looked down. "Go ahead, say what you were going to say. Such a…"

Dave snapped his head up and returned Kurt's black look. "A bitch!" he said. "There you go, I said it. Why are you being such a _bitch_ tonight, Kurt?"

"I guess I was just thinking that tonight is a huge waste of time for me. I'm sure you'd rather have your girlfriend over instead," he replied testily.

Dave was flabbergasted. "My _what_?"

"Your _girlfriend_. That brown haired breeder who had her hands all over you at your locker today. You know, the one you were making goo-goo eyes at?"

"Jenny? You think Jenny is my girlfriend?" Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You said it yourself." Kurt's normally high voice went even higher, bordering on shrill. "You said girls don't necessarily turn you off. You like guys more, but you can get it up for girls with no problem. Then I see the two of you all over each other in the hall - what am I supposed to think?"

Dave squinted, like he was trying to understand quantum physics. "Are you…are you _jealous_ of Jenny, Kurt?"

"I am _NOT_!" Kurt protested, deeply offended. "I'm just not going to be anyone's consolation prize for the evening, thank you very much!" He sniffed.

"But you're not…she's…I don't…" Dave sputtered helplessly. He threw up his hands. "It's a good thing you've already got a shrink, Kurt. Because you are fucking nuts. There are so many things wrong with this conversation, I don't even know where to start."

Kurt stood up. "You don't need to start anywhere," he said. "I'm leaving."

He turned to sweep out dramatically, but Dave grabbed his arm and roughly jerked him back around. "No you're not," Dave informed him, in a dangerous tone Kurt hadn't heard in a very long time.

The hair stood up on the back of Kurt's neck. Dave was squeezing his arm pretty hard, and it was starting to become painful. He wasn't really scared of Dave, but his nerves were rattled just the same. As calmly as he could, he looked up at the larger boy. "Please let go of my arm. It's starting to hurt," he said quietly.

Dave's expression changed instantly, going from _don't fuck with me Hummel_ to _oh God I'm so sorry Kurt_ in about .3 seconds. He let go of Kurt's arm as if he'd been tazed. Dave closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Kurt interrupted. He caught Dave's eyes and held them. "Really, it's fine. I _was_ being a bitch, and I totally provoked you." He took Dave's hand, the one that had grabbed him. "I'm sorry for that."

"Kurt, we need to talk about this," said Dave seriously.

"I know," sighed Kurt. "Why don't we sit down and talk about it like somewhat sane people." He let go of Dave's hand and went over to the couch, sitting down on it. Dave followed suit, and they turned to face each other.

"Jenny is not my girlfriend, Kurt," said Dave. "I don't have romantic feelings for her at all. We're just friends."

"Then why was she touching you so much?" asked Kurt.

"That's just Jenny. She's a touchy-feely kind of person. She's always holding people's hands, tickling, hugging, that kind of thing." He looked at Kurt. "Especially when she's enthused about something. She just found out that her parents are sending her to this video game design camp near Chicago this summer. She's totally stoked about it."

"I see," said Kurt. He felt like such an idiot.

"Kurt, you know I have to ask you this. Why were you freaking out at the thought that I might be dating her?"

"Because. You're the only other gay guy in school, even if you do have some bi inclinations. If you started going out with a girl, it's like I'd be all alone again." There was a grain of truth there, but not the whole story. Not even close.

One look at Dave's face told Kurt he wasn't buying it. "Are we going backwards, here?" he said. "Because we've been able to be completely honest with each other for a while now. Even when we have to say things that are really hard." He put his large hand on Kurt's knee. "Please, Kurt, just tell me why."

Kurt's heart was thumping in his chest. He looked down at the hand on his knee, and put his own over it. He looked up at Dave, allowing the vulnerability to show nakedly in his eyes. "Because I _was_ jealous. I didn't like that she touched you like that, and that you smiled like that for her. I…want to be the only person you smile like that at." He took a deep breath. "I want to be the only person who touches you like that."

Dave looked at Kurt, his expression a mix of hope, stunned surprise, and awe. "You do?" he said, hardly above a whisper.

"Yes," said Kurt, a little shaky. He took his hand off Dave's, reached out with his finger, and placed it gently on Dave's muscular chest. He trailed it down a bit, like Jenny had done. But instead of poking Dave playfully as she had done, he plucked the fabric of Dave's t-shirt between his fingers. Slowly, he pulled the material towards him, and Dave's upper body followed the movement.

Their gazes were locked on each other's lips. As their faces drew closer, they tilted their heads slightly in opposite directions. Kurt parted his lips a little bit, right before their mouths made contact. Eyes closed, they kissed slowly and gently, Kurt's hand on Dave's shirt the only other physical contact between the two of them. It was sweet and perfect, just like Kurt had dreamed all those months ago. But so much better, because it was real.

They broke away from each other to catch their breath, but Dave wouldn't allow Kurt to pull away. He gently cupped the back of Kurt's head, and brought their foreheads to touch. They were both panting gently from emotion and not a little bit of arousal. Finally, Dave released Kurt's head so they could look into each other's eyes. He smiled at Kurt. "I think I'd like that too," he said.

_**So, what do we think about the Kurtofsky progress in this one? You likey? Leave a review. You no likey? Leave a review. XD**_

_**The scene with Jenny and Dave is a page out of the book of my own life. I have a very dear friend who happens to be gay, and we met at Starbucks this week where he shared some super exciting news with me. I realized halfway through our conversation that we were holding hands (because I'm a touchy-feely person myself), and I remember wondering if anyone around us was misunderstanding our body language. I wanted to have a scene where Kurt would be jealous (to move the Kurtofsky along, and because BitchyKurt! Is so much fun to write), and immediately thought back to that night.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I learned something about my muse this morning. She's a whore for reviews. A regular two-cent gutter slut (thank you Dreaming-of-a Nightmare, for that turn of phrase). See, I read all your wonderful reviews and PMs when got up this morning, then took a shower. During said shower, my muse not only showed me what I should do with the next chapter, but the rest of the remaining ones. I've never known this far in advance before what I'll be writing about next; it's kinda awesome! So I can tell you that there'll be 4 more chapters (which includes this one), and the last 3 will really earn that M rating.**_

_**I am trying to get as much of this story cranked out as I can before my return to corporate America on Monday. I probably won't be able to get the whole thing done over the weekend, but I'll be writing as much as I can.**_

Chapter 4

"So, I completely kicked everyone else's butt in glee this week," Kurt told Daisy.

"Well, that's no surprise," she grinned. The receptionist just loved hearing about Kurt's glee assignments; she enjoyed music and theater, but with no talent for either, she was relegated to simply being an enthusiastic admirer of those who did. "What did you sing?"

"'My Junk', from Spring Awakening." Kurt put his hands on his hips and lifted his chin. "I was brilliant, if I do say so myself. Rachel Berry was positively green, it was hilarious."

The intercom next to Daisy beeped. "Oops, there's Dr. Vetter. I guess she's all set for you."

Kurt nearly sashayed down the hall to his therapist's office, his leather messenger bag bumping against his hip. He opened the door, smiling brightly. "Hi, Dr. Vetter," he said.

The older woman looked at him. "My goodness, you seem happy today, Kurt," she said. "Great day at school?"

Kurt tossed his bag onto the couch and flopped into his favorite chair. Dr. Vetter noticed that his body language was completely relaxed; back resting against the chair back, leisurely slouch to his posture, and legs slightly open. He smiled beatifically and looked at the ceiling. "The best."

"Well, that's good to hear," she replied. "What was so great about it?"

Kurt told her about his amazing glee performance. "But that wasn't the best part," he said.

"Really? What was?"

"I when I opened my locker this morning, there was a small flower arrangement in there," he said. "Nothing big, just a couple of roses with some baby's breath and greenery," he flushed slightly, pleased beyond measure at the memory. "I looked at the card, even though I was pretty sure I knew who they were from. It said, _This time around, I __**am**__ trying flowers. Better, huh? xoxo, Dave_."

"I can see why that would brighten your day," she said. "So things are still going well with you and Dave, it seems?"

Kurt's smile became dreamy and a little silly. It took all of Dr. Vetter's training to keep a neutral expression. She was delighted to see Kurt so unreservedly happy, and it was hard to not grin back at him. "Oh, they're wonderful. He's so romantic, and thoughtful." He momentarily forgot who he was talking to, blissed out on his favorite subject. "And hot. So very hot."

Dr. Vetter couldn't help it, she let out a little snort of laughter. It was totally unprofessional, but she'd been Kurt's therapist for nearly two years and had come to be very fond of the young man. His expression was simply adorable, there was no other word to describe it.

At the sound, Kurt straightened up in his seat, blushing. "Sorry about that," he said, chagrined. "I think I drifted off there for a minute." Dr. Vetter hummed non-committally, her face giving nothing away. Kurt grew more serious. "You probably think it' so weird, hearing me all moony over Dave, considering everything we've talked about in here."

"It doesn't really matter what I think, Kurt," she replied. "What about you? Do you think it's weird?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Kurt shrugged. "Gaga knows my family's still processing. I don't know if they'll ever really accept Dave, but at least they love me enough to not stand in the way of something that makes me so happy. I'm really grateful to them for that. It can't be easy. I've put them through a whole lot the last couple of years."

"You're talking mostly about your family, Kurt. What about you? Why do you find it weird sometimes?"

_Why does she have to be so good at her job?_, he thought. "Just when I think about how much everything has changed. I used to be scared to death of Dave, and now, I can't be around him enough. He used to be so deep in the closet he was having adventures in Narnia, and now he and I are making plans to drive to Columbus for the Pride Parade together," he shook his head. "It just doesn't seem possible that I could fall in love with someone I hated so much, and for so long."

"How do you think it happened?"

Kurt considered. "Well, obviously, Dave's changed a lot. He's not even the same person he was back then." He thought about a conversation he and Dave had had a while ago on the same topic. "That's not really accurate, though. He _is_ the same person, but without all the pain, and the fear, and the anger. Those things overwhelmed all of his good qualities, at least where I was concerned. Now that all that crap is out of the way, he can be…Dave. The real Dave."

"And how about you? Do you feel like you've changed too? In a way that makes this relationship possible?"

"Sure. I mean, I'm just a deeper person in general now. I feel like I can look beneath the surface a lot better, and see things that I never could before. I was a pretty superficial person before all of this happened, always so concerned about my clothes, my hair, my solos, my sexuality…me, me, me. It probably sounds crazy to say this whole thing has turned me into a better person. But it has."

_That's the least crazy thing I've heard all week_, thought Dr. Vetter. She remained silent, though she smiled encouragingly.

"And the whole situation has just changed. Like you said before, I'd spent so much time talking about Dave, thinking about him, trying to deal with all the anger and sadness I felt because of what he did. Those feelings went away, but by that time I was just so used to thinking about him all the time, I couldn't really stop. It was like he'd taken up residence in my mind, and wasn't going anywhere. When we started being civil with each other, and then friendly, I started to associate that place he had in my brain with good feelings instead of bad ones. And it just kind of snowballed from there." He smirked a little bit. "I have to be honest, it helped that he came back looking so good. And even though I always said he wasn't my type, that's so not true. I crushed on Finn and Sam because they were big, strong jocks. That's exactly my type. Good-looking as he is, Blaine is actually as far away from my _type_ as you can get. Although the fact that he was actually gay more than made up for that."

Kurt paused for a minute to collect his thoughts. "You know what the craziest thing is, though?" he asked Dr. Vetter.

"No, what?" Kurt seemed reluctant to say what was on his mind, a very unusual thing in session these days. "What is it, Kurt? It seems like whatever it is, it's hard for you to say."

"I'm almost ashamed to say it, and shame's not something I'm used to dealing with much these days," he said. He looked at Dr. Vetter. "I'm so happy with Dave now. I'm so happy with my _life_, now. It's better than I could have ever imagined it, at least while still living in Lima and attending McKinley High." He swallowed, and he felt the prick of tears in the corners of his eyes. "If all of that terrible stuff had to happen - Dave almost killing himself, me getting PTSD, all the nightmares and therapy and shit that we both had to go through - to make our lives what they are today? I'm _glad_ it happened, then. It was all worth it in the end." A single tear spilled over his cheek.

Dr. Vetter reached over for a tissue to hand to Kurt. She had to do something, or else she was going to totally break protocol and hug the stuffing out of her patient. He took it, and she thought of what she wanted to say while he blew his nose. "Kurt, not only should you not be ashamed of saying that, you should be proud." Kurt gave her a surprised look. "I think that might be one of the most insightful and healthy things I've ever heard in session, particularly from someone as young as you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She took a deep breath. "In fact, Kurt, I've been meaning to approach this with you for a while now. My professional opinion is that there's probably no reason for us to meet on a regular basis anymore."

"What?" said Kurt, eyes wide.

"We went from weekly to bi-weekly, and we've been doing monthly for a while now," she said. "I think it's time we move to an 'as-needed' basis. And considering how great things are going, I have a feeling you're not going to need sessions much. If at all."

Kurt looked at the floor, then back up. "You're probably right," he said. "I just…I'm going to miss you. I couldn't have done any of this without you. You saved my sanity. You saved my _life_. I can't thank you enough."

Sharon Vetter stood up and walked the few short steps over to Kurt. She motioned for him to stand, and he complied. "Thank you, Kurt," she said. "I'm going to miss you too. You're an amazing young man, and I wish you nothing but the best." She put her hands on Kurt's shoulders, and pulled him into a quick hug.

_Screw protocol_, she thought.

_**Okay, now I think *I* need a tissue. I couldn't let this universe go without saying a proper goodbye to Dr. Vetter, and I hope you enjoyed the bird's eye view into Kurt's last session with her. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here it comes. Smutty, smutty smut smut smut. XD If graphic descriptions of m/m gay sex aren't your cup of tea, turn back now**_.

Chapter 5

_It's the sense of touch. In any real city, you walk, you know? You brush past people, people bump into you. In L.A., nobody touches you. We're always behind this metal and glass. I think we miss that touch so much, that we crash into each other, just so we can feel something._ Don Cheadles's voice rumbled out of Kurt's laptop. Across from the nightstand, Kurt and Dave relaxed in Kurt's bed, Dave's larger body spooned around Kurt's slim frame. Dave was propped up on one elbow, with Kurt's head resting against its crook. His other arm was draped over Kurt's waist, his fingers laced with Kurt's as they tried to concentrate on the movie's drama, rather than how their bodies felt pressed up against each other. All the lights were off, save for the laptop's glow and the slice of light from the hallway beyond Kurt's slightly open bedroom door.

Kurt's family was downstairs, watching TV. Because they were still leery of the whole Kurt/Dave relationship (which Kurt and Dave had heard was being referred to as "Karomel" on Jacob Ben-Israel's blog, a term that had sent both of them into an extended hysterical fit of laughter), the two boys never really hung out with them. Trying to be as supportive as they could muster, they didn't want to outright refuse to let Kurt have his boyfriend over. However, none of them really wanted to be around Dave much either, so he and Kurt were allowed to spend time together in Kurt's room. They would usually watch movies, using Kurt's laptop as a DVD player, or stream something on Hulu or Netflix. The only rule was that the bedroom door was not allowed to be closed all the way under any circumstances. Burt assured Kurt that if the door was found closed, he could expect either himself, Carole or Finn to enter immediately without knocking. And it would be the last time Dave would _ever _be allowed in Kurt's bedroom. The only good thing about them not liking Dave much was that it did give them the chance for more privacy than your usual teenage couple was allowed. Most of the time, Kurt figured he'd trade his family's approval of Dave for the privacy in a heartbeat. But on evenings where they lay like this, completely surrounded by each other's warmth, touch and smell, it was hard not to find the silver lining.

As he watched Sandra Bullock fall down the stairs for some reason he had apparently missed, Kurt felt Dave's fingers tug away from his. His hand went to Kurt's stomach, and began stroking it gently through his Mondo Guerra World AIDS Day t-shirt. Kurt felt his belly jump at the sensation, and smiled. He rubbed his cheek against Dave's arm affectionately, encouraging his touch. Dave's fingers trailed up to his chest once, then down to the shirt's hem. Deftly, they slipped underneath and Kurt felt the rasp of Dave's slightly calloused fingers make small circles over his taut abdominals. "Mmmm…" he murmured softly, shifting his hips.

Dave leaned over almost imperceptibly, bringing his lips to Kurt's ear. "Careful, Kurt," he whispered. "We don't want to make too much noise. Your family might hear, and interrupt us." His hand crept up towards Kurt's chest. "We don't want that, do we? We want to be alone for a good, long while. Don't we?" Kurt wasn't sure how Dave managed to inject such a sultry tone into a soft whisper like that. It was a real talent his boyfriend had. _Oh God, he has so many talents_, Kurt thought, as Dave's tongue flicked out and licked the shell of Kurt's ear. Dave's hand had found his nipples, and was taking excellent care of them, tweaking and stroking and rubbing in a way that was driving Kurt crazy. Kurt went from half-hard to rock hard in less than a second, and it took all of his concentration not to groan loudly at the sensation.

He could sense Dave smiling evilly behind him. _Two can play at this game_, Kurt thought. He thrust backwards with his ass, fetching up against Dave's crotch and discovering the hard ridge of the other boy's erection. He rubbed up and down the firm, denim-encased flesh, and was gratified to hear Dave gasp and his breathing speed up. Attempting to gain the upper hand again, Dave abandoned Kurt's diamond-hard nipples and lowered his hand to the front of Kurt's soft black yoga pants. He molded his fingers at around Kurt's jutting cock and massaged it firmly through the thin material. Kurt was torn between continuing to push his rear against Dave's hard-on, or shoving his dick against Dave's grasping palm. _Talk about your win-win dilemmas. Uhhhhnh_.

Dave let go of Kurt's cock, and Kurt gasped from the loss. He made up for it though, by slipping his big hand beneath his slender boyfriend's pants and boxer-briefs instead. As the warmth and pressure of Dave's hand made contact with the bare skin of his prick, Kurt lost the battle to stay silent and whimpered softly. Instantly, Dave whispered in his ear again. "What did I say, Kurt?" he breathed. "You have to keep quiet, baby. They'll come up here, and then I'll have to stop touching your hard cock. You don't want that, do you?" he asked, giving the object in question an almost too tight squeeze.

Kurt shook his head frantically. "No," he whispered back. 'Oh Jesus, please don't stop." His hips bucked helplessly forward.

"Then you have to be quiet." He kissed Kurt's neck, ending with a hard suck that Kurt knew was going to turn into a hickey later. He'd have to wear a button-down shirt and tie to school tomorrow for sure to hide it from his family. _Fine by me, I've got plenty to choose from_, Kurt thought, his eyes rolling back in pleasure at the fierce suction. "I'll help you, sweetheart. Would you like that?" Dave asked. Kurt nodded. Dave released the arm that had been propping him up, and lay down flat next to Kurt. He slipped the arm under Kurt's neck, and covered Kurt's mouth with his thick fingers. _Oh, that is helpful._ As long as they were quiet, Kurt didn't worry too much about their activities being discovered. He didn't doubt his family members looked down the hall occasionally to make sure the door wasn't closed. But they weren't stupid; he was pretty sure they knew he and Dave made out in his bedroom, and he doubted any of them wanted to get close enough to see or hear any details.

Slowly, he started to pull the stretchy waistband of Kurt's pants down. Kurt was surprised out of his sexual haze for a moment; he and Dave had fondled each other beneath their clothes, but they hadn't removed any clothing until now. Kurt sensed that Dave was tugging the pants down slowly to make sure there was no objection on Kurt's end (as if!), so Kurt began to kiss and lick the fingers held gently over his mouth in encouragement. Kurt felt the cool air of his bedroom on his groin, and sighed against Dave's fingers. No longer trapped beneath fabric, his cock extended straight out in front of him as Dave worked the loose skin over the turgid muscles beneath. His bare ass scraped against the abrasive denim of Dave's jeans, and he reached back desperately with his hand to yank open the fly. A sloppy combination of Kurt's hand pulling and Dave's hips shimmying had the jeans and accompanying boxers down to mid-thigh in less than a minute. Kurt pushed Dave's cock against the crack of his ass, nearly mindless from the resulting friction as their hot skin dragged against each other.

Dave's hand wandered down to Kurt's balls, finding them drawn tight up against his body. Kurt felt a bolt of lust like nothing he'd ever felt before, as Dave's fingers and thumbs caressed the taut sack. Helplessly, he bit at the fingers on his mouth, even though he was eternally grateful for their presence. He'd have probably been keening and moaning at the top of his lungs without them. Hips pistoning away, Dave drew his fingers back up to the weeping tip of Kurt's prick. He used the fluid he found to polish the head rapidly, and Kurt felt the burning sensation deep in his gut and the trembling of his thighs that signaled an approaching orgasm. He realized that for the first time, he and Dave were going to come in the same room together, during the same sexual act, and it ratcheted up his excitement to nearly intolerable levels.

With the last bit of sense he had left, he twisted his head back. "Tiss…ss…tissues, Dave!" he whispered urgently. He did not want to have to explain a giant wet spot on his grey satin duvet cover to Carole, who did the laundry. Dave took his hand away from Kurt's mouth briefly, flailing back to grab the box of tissues off the nightstand nearest to him. He dropped the box in front of Kurt, thrust his arm under his neck again, and pushed his fingers into Kurt's welcoming mouth. He switched from light, delicate touches on the head of Kurt's penis to firm and rapid yanking on the shaft. As well as he could manage under the circumstances, Kurt pulled out as many tissues as he could and held them near his cock. He felt a hot rush in his loins, and his mind went white as he spurted his release uncontrollably. Luckily, Dave's fingers successfully muffled Kurt's near cries of "Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhh!" as he came ferociously.

He was just coming down a bit when he realized that Dave was slamming his hips in a frenzy against Kurt's soft, pale ass. He felt Dave thoughtfully but roughly yank his designer t-shirt up, so as not to ejaculate all over it. Kurt reached back with one hand, urging Dave's thrusts along with a hand on his hip, and that was all it took. With what Kurt could only describe as a whispered moan, Dave finally exploded, and Kurt felt hot come splash messily all over his back. Gasping, Kurt turned onto his stomach so it wouldn't drip off onto the comforter.

They lay there panting in silence for a few moments. Then Kurt felt Dave's fingers on the small of his back, lazily drawing random patterns in the semen decorating it. His finger started to dip down into the crevice of Kurt's ass, but drew back up again. Kurt twisted his head to look at Dave, who was just at sweaty and disheveled as he was. He smiled softly, eyes heavy-lidded and sleepy. "That was fucking amazing," Kurt told him.

Dave looked back at him, equally pleased and sluggish. "It sure was." He leaned down and kissed Kurt sweetly, tongues sliding together blissfully. As they parted, he looked into Kurt's eyes as deeply as he could in the dim light. "I love you, Kurt," said Dave. It was the first time either of them had said it to the other.

Kurt reached out with his hand to toy with the silky hairs on Dave's chest. He met Dave's dark hazel eyes with his own lighter green ones. "And I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Dave," he said.

Neither of them knew what the future might hold. But tonight, they were together, and loved each other with all their hearts. Tonight, the world was nothing short of perfect.

_**Other than the final chapter of Earned, I've never written m/m slash smut before. This is a lot longer and more detailed than that, so I sure hope I got it right. It gave me a tingle writing it, so drop me a review to let me know if you got one too. Or, you know, not. XD **_

_**Much thanks to Dreaming-of-a-Nightmare, boldlikeblack, dorydafish, ColouredRose and **__**janekrahe (on LiveJournal) for smutty inspiration. I would have no idea how to do this without your wonderfully dirty contributions to the Kurtofsky ship.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So much thanks again to those of you who reviewed, and encouraged me on my smut-writing qualities. I have come to find I really enjoy planning out and writing these scenes (it's like free porn that only I can see, wheeee!), so I'm glad many of you enjoy reading them as well. Especially since this and the last chapter are pretty much nothing but smut - sweet, loving smut, but smut all the same. Shall we?**_

Chapter 6

"Oh my God, that was the most amazing movie _ever_," came the squealing exclamation next to Kurt's ear. Next to him, Jenny was babbling excitedly, eyes wide as pie plates as they exited the theater. "Joss Whedon is a god among men," she said. She stopped abruptly, turned to Kurt and grabbed his shoulders. "A _god_, Kurt! Do you hear me?" she said, giving him a gentle shake.

Kurt tried to bite back a smile and failed. "I could hardly fail to hear you. In fact, I could barely hear the dialogue over all the squee-ing and gasping. I thought I had accidentally walked into a Justin Bieber concert by mistake," he teased. Behind him, he could hear Dave muffle a snort of laughter.

Jenny rolled her eyes, hands still on Kurt's shoulders. "Oh please. It's _The Avengers_, Kurt! Like if they made a movie about Mark Jacobs, Karl Lagerfield and Coco Chanel instead of Thor, Iron Man and The Hulk, you wouldn't be doing the same thing," she said. "You'd pee your designer pants, twink, and you know it." She gave Kurt's side a brief tickle, and danced merrily back into the arms of her boyfriend Greg, shrieking, before he could retaliate.

"As if, Zelda!" he responded, laughing.

"Oooh!" she exclaimed. "Last one back to the car buys dinner!" She leaped onto Greg's back and kneed him gently for a piggyback ride. "And I'm starving!" The two of them took off.

Kurt looked at Dave, who shrugged and held out his hand, smiling. Double-dating with Jenny was never boring, that was for sure. Kurt grabbed Dave's hand, and they raced after their friends. Kurt sort of wished he could have a piggyback ride too, but this was still Lima, after all. He and Dave allowed themselves small displays of affection like discretely holding hands on occasion, or helping each other on with their coats. Making out in the hallways of McKinley or walking arm in arm at the mall was just not going to happen, not unless they wanted to deal with a lot of ignorant bullshit. After everything they had been through separately and together, drama and angst was the last thing either of them were looking to attract. _Besides_, thought Kurt, _I'm way bigger than Jenny, and I'd slow us down too much_. Thanks mostly to Dave's track training and skills (he had turned out to be a much more successful runner than anyone had anticipated), they blew past a panting Greg and squawking Jenny, reaching Kurt's SUV just ahead of them.

"So," said Kurt, one eyebrow raised smugly, "Breadstix? I hear its all-you-can-eat cannoli night."

A couple hours later, they dropped Jenny and Greg off, and started driving towards Dave's house. Seeing where the car was heading, Dave looked over at Kurt. "We don't have to go right back, do we?" he asked in a slightly wheedling tone. "It's summer, and curfew's not 'till midnight. C'mon, it's not even 10 o'clock yet."

"There's not much open in Lima at this time of night," Kurt said. "You know that, Dave. They roll the rugs up early in this cow town."

"I know," Dave replied. He put his hand on Kurt's knee, and slid it up to the inside of this thigh. "I thought maybe we could park somewhere, and…talk." He squeezed Kurt's leg gently.

Kurt took one hand off the wheel, and put it over Dave's, eyes on the road. He grinned. "I think I have just the place," he said.

Less than 5 minutes later, they were pulling into the dark parking lot of the Lima Public Library. At this time of night, it was of course completely deserted. Kurt made his way back to the furthest parking space he could find, near a copse of trees. He cut the engine, turned off the lights, and then turned to his passenger with a teasing smile. "Now, what did you want to talk abo-" was all he got out, before Dave sealed his lips over Kurt's. One hand cupped his cheek, while the other played with the fine hairs on the nape of his neck. Kurt pressed his palms flat against Dave's chest, moaning. Dave took advantage of his boyfriend's open mouth and slipped his tongue in. He ravaged Kurt's soft mouth, licking at the insides of his cheeks and alternating between nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. _How could just kissing him make me so hot, so fast?_ Kurt wondered feverishly. _I can't get enough of him._

Dave broke the kiss so they could breathe for a moment. "I want…I want to go in the back seat," gulped Kurt. He wanted more room, needed more room for what he was dying to do. Dave nodded agreeably, and they took turns climbing into the back. Once there, Kurt pressed the button on the side of the front seats that folded the backs forward towards the dashboard. It wasn't as much space as he would have liked, but it would do.

Dave was sitting behind the passenger seat, reclining against the corner between the door and the bench seat back. He smiled crookedly at Kurt. "Okay, we're here," he said. "What did you have in mind?" He threw Kurt the most adorable leer, and the smaller boy suddenly launched himself onto his chest, eyes bright with lust. Kurt straddled Dave's lap and pressed his mouth forcefully against his lips, parting their seam with his tongue immediately. As much as Dave loved driving his boyfriend crazy, nothing was more arousing to him than Kurt in the role of aggressor. _Nothing_, he thought, as Kurt ground his pelvis into his lap roughly. Without warning, Kurt tore his lips away from Dave's. He began pulling back, and Dave grasped his hips to stop him. "Wait, where are you going?" he panted.

Kurt smirked at Dave sinfully. "Somewhere you'll like," he said. "Promise." Kurt slid off of Dave's lap onto the floor, hands dragging from the other boy's broad chest to the fly of his pants. Dave looked at him, wide-eyed, and Kurt nodded, popping the button open and lowering the zipper.

"Oh, _Christ_," groaned Dave, his hand sliding into Kurt's soft hair. "Are…are you sure?"

Kurt paused in the act of tugging Dave's jeans down. Looking up at him wickedly, he said, "Oh yeah, I'm sure. Lift your hips for me a little," he urged. When Dave complied, Kurt dragged his jeans and briefs all the way down to his ankles. He worked Dave's sneakers off, tugged the garments free, and tossed them unceremoniously onto the front seat console. Kurt tuned back to a most delicious sight; Dave was slumped down bonelessly against the seat, completely naked from the waist down, cock standing hard and proud against the flat belly under his t-shirt.

Catching Dave's eye in the dim light, he licked his lips deliberately. "Shit, Kurt. You're gonna kill me," he moaned.

Kurt reached for Dave's erection. "Just a little death," he murmured softly, almost to himself. From the time Kurt had discovered gay porn on the internet, his favorite kink had been oral sex. For years he had watched and wondered what it would be like to explore another boy's cock with his mouth, and do all the other associated naughty things he'd observed. He was sure that he'd enjoy getting a blowjob himself (all guys did, right?), but when he fantasized about the act, he was usually the one doing the honors. He'd dreamed of sucking Dave off for months now, and finally, _finally_, he was going to make it happen.

He grasped the shaft firmly as he brought Dave's penis to his mouth. He hovered over it a moment, open mouthed, trying to commit to memory every feeling and sensation of his first time giving a blow job. His tongue came out and flickered over the head, wringing a gasp from its owner. Encouraged, he slipped the tip inside his mouth, alternating between gentle sucking and quick tonguing. The spongy texture was even more pleasing to him than he'd hoped. He explored a bit, laving the sensitive underside and slipping the stiffened point of his tongue into the slit.

Dave whimpered, so he decided to move on. He moved his hand down to the base, and started to push his head down experimentally to see how far he could go. He managed to get his lips to meet the top of his fist wrapped around the base, before the head hit the back of his throat. He drew back up slowly, sucking, then repeated the process several times. He felt Dave's hand find his hair again, stroking through it while he groaned helplessly. He changed tactics suddenly, lifting his mouth off of Dave and switching to long, firm up-and-down licks. He was able to better watch Dave's reactions this way, and the result was very rewarding. Dave, for his part, found the combined sight of Kurt lapping away at his dick and looking into his eyes with unconcealed desire to be the sexiest thing he'd even seen in his life. Kurt tilted his head to the side, trapped Dave's member by the sides between his curled tongue and upper lip, and slid up and down a few times. Dave's eyes rolled back in his head, and he prayed for the strength to not come instantly at the sensation.

Kurt loved it just as much as Dave did. Having his mouth crammed full with cock was filthy and delightful, and the sway he held over his much larger, much stronger lover was intoxicating. He changed back to swallowing Dave whole, this time trying to go further than before. When he felt the head hit the back of his throat, he tried to relax and push past it. He succeeded somewhat, but then tried a little too enthusiastically and his gag reflex kicked in. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he pulled back, only to see that the choking noise he had made seemed to have whipped Dave into a stronger frenzy and made him harder than ever.

Kurt remembered how much it excited him when Dave talked dirty, so he decided to give it a try himself for the first time. Gently pulling with his hand on Dave, aided by the lubrication from the saliva he'd left behind, he spoke in as low of a voice as his register would allow. "You like that, don't you baby?" he said. "You like me gagging on your big, hard cock, don't you?" Dave groaned loudly at his words. "You love that it's so thick, so hard, that I can't get it all down no matter how hard I try." _Oooh, this was kind of fun_, he thought.

"Oh, _fuck_, Kurt!" cried Dave.

_I am so good at this_, thought Kurt proudly. At the same time, he figured it might be time to give Dave some relief. He'd been teasing him for a while, and he knew from his own experience that blue balls could transform lush anticipation to painful discomfort quickly. Plus, he had a little (or big, actually) problem of his own to deal with, and was hoping he could get Dave to jerk him to his own completion before they had to make curfew. _After this_, he thought, _I doubt that request will be a problem._

He sucked Dave back in and began pumping rapidly with his mouth and hand in tandem. After a half-dozen strokes, he removed his hand and allowed it to drift down to Dave's scrotum. He remembered how amazing it had been when Dave caressed him there in his room, that night they had orgasmed together for the first time. He made the same circular motions with his thumb and fingers, and Dave responded as enthusiastically as Kurt had. Thinking of what he'd seen online, though, he was tempted to go further. His hand drifted down further, behind Dave's balls, and began to alternately massage and pinch lightly at Dave's perineum. His boyfriend reacted as if struck by lightning. The soft stroking of Kurt's hair tuned into a grasping pull, and Kurt was shocked to realize how arousing the slight pain was as Dave tugged forcefully. He surged up into Kurt's mouth, choking him slightly again. Kurt was so pleased with Dave's abandon, he didn't mind in the least.

He began to taste something different, and realized it was pre-come dripping from Dave. He was close, Kurt knew, and in that moment he wanted Dave's come in his mouth more than he'd ever wanted anything. He took his fingers away from that sensitive strip of skin and brought it to his suctioning mouth. He allowed some of his spit to leak out onto his first two fingers, wetting them. He then moved them further back than he had ever touched before, even on his own body. He found the crinkled rosebud of Dave's anus, and began circling it rapidly with his wet fingers.

"Oh God!" shouted Dave, his voice very loud in the car's closed interior. "Oh God, oh shit, oh fuuuuuuck…"

_I think he likes it_, Kurt thought. It was hard to smile with a massively hard prick sawing in and out of one's mouth, but he managed it out of pure happiness and joy. _Hopefully he'll like this too_. Raising his index finger slightly, he penetrated Dave's ass with a firm push, inserting it up to the first knuckle. Dave cried out sharply, yanking so hard on Kurt's hair he wondered if he'd have a bald spot later. He felt Dave's cock pulse, and suddenly his mouth was full of salty-sweet semen. He swallowed down rapidly, loving the both the taste and texture of his lover's release. He pulled his mouth off to take a breath, but Dave surprised him with one last spurt. He wound up with a rope of come on his cheek and nose, barely missing his eye. He gently removed his finger from Dave's ass, and wiped at the come on his face with the back of his hand. He looked at Dave, who at the moment appeared to have as much physical stamina as a scoop of Carole's mashed potatoes. It was a powerful feeling indeed, to be able to leave someone as strong as Dave in what amounted to jelly.

It took Dave a full 5 minutes before he could move any part of his body - including his face - or form words. He smiled goofily at Kurt. "You have jizz on your cheek," he said lazily.

Kurt smiled back. "I have some wet-wipes in the glovebox," he said. He went to lean into the front seat, but Dave, suddenly frisky, grabbed his arm and tugged Kurt on top of him. He kissed Kurt passionately, spreading the come all over his own face and licking Kurt's cheek and nose like a puppy. Kurt snorted with laughter, looking at the mess Dave had made of both of them. He placed a smacking kiss on his boyfriend's lips, and lifted himself away. "And now," he said, "we _both_ need one."

_**Okay, wow, that would up being even more dirty than I expected it to be. You guys like dirty, right? O_O**_

_**p.s. I looked up 2012 Summer Movies, since that's when this chapter is set, and was overjoyed to find The Avengers listed. Joss Whendon *is* a god, and Jenny is totally my teenage fangirl alter-ego in the beginning scene.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The reviews for this story and this universe have been so simply amazing, I have no words to thank you all. Here's the final chapter, which delves into a kind of smut I've never tried writing before, but that I hope you enjoy reading. This is really, really graphic and drawn out (it's the longest chapter I've ever written of anything, by far), so if there's anything that squicks you about anal play/sex, you might want to give this one a pass. For those of you who like Top!Kurt, I come bearing gifts. ;-)**_

Chapter 7

Kurt stood in front of Dave's house, gazing at the doorway instead of racing up the steps as was his usual habit. There was more than one thing that gave tonight a feeling of importance and weight. The first was that Dave and Kurt had decided that tonight was _the night_; the night that they'd go all the way, giving themselves to each other completely for the first time. The second was that it was very nearly (not exactly, but close enough) the two year anniversary of the first night Kurt had ever come to Dave's house. The night the boy who was one day to become the love of Kurt Hummel's life almost took his own, right in front of him.

Kurt ascended the steps and knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Dave. His reflective mood was happily interrupted by the sight of his boyfriend's welcoming smile. Dave extended his usual greeting, which was the same whether his parents were home or not. "Hey Kurt! Come on in." Dave's parents didn't harbor the same reservations about their relationship that Kurt's family still struggled with. After all, Kurt had never really done anything harmful to Dave at any point. In fact, he had saved their son's life, which they were truly grateful for. Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky were quiet and reserved people, but they loved their son and welcomed Kurt's positive and uplifting influence on Dave's life. Kurt could never really get a handle on how comfortable they really were with he and Dave having what amounted to a flamingly gay love affair; but at least in front of the two boys, they were supportive and non-judgmental.

On this evening, however, Dave's parents were nowhere to be found. Dave's dad was on a business trip to Chicago, and his mom had decided to go along. Since Dave's troubles had come to light, they had been reluctant to take any trips away from home. It had been during a similar getaway that Dave had attempted suicide, and even knowing how happy and stable their son was now, it was a difficult fear to get past. Dave had assured them that Kurt would come over to keep him company earlier in the evening, and that he could always spend the night at Jenny's if he felt uncomfortable staying alone. What his parents didn't know (or pretended not to know) was that he had no intention of passing the night alone in his bedroom. Kurt was coming over, and had no intention of leaving until morning.

For his part, Kurt had actually lied to his family. It wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing, but in his opinion it was the price they'd have to pay for not accepting or trusting Dave. Besides, even if they _had_ liked Dave, an overnight visit would probably not have flown. He was still a teenager, after all. He had convinced them that he was driving over to visit Blaine at Dalton and stay overnight to attend a campus production of _At the Table_, and reluctantly, Blaine had agreed to back him up if his parents called to check on him. In the wake of everything that had happened two years ago, Kurt and Blaine's budding romantic relationship had cooled to friendship, and not even a particularly close one since Kurt had left Dalton. Still, they kept in touch on Facebook and talked on the phone occasionally, enough so that he was a plausible alibi for tonight. Blaine was also never going to join the Dave Karofsky fan club, but as someone whose parents had not always liked his own boyfriends, he sympathized. At the very least, he agreed to call Kurt's cell if there looked to be trouble with his family.

Kurt walked into Dave's living room and stopped short. _Oh my_, he thought. There was a fire cracking merrily in the fireplace, candles all over, and a bottle of red wine with two glasses on the coffee table. He turned to look at Dave, who was beaming proudly. "All this, for me?" Kurt asked, with a teasing smile.

"Who else?" responded Dave. He took Kurt's hand and drew him over to the couch. "Want some wine?"

"And just where did you get that?" Kurt asked playfully.

"I paid Puckerman 20 bucks over the cost of the bottle to get it with his fake ID." Dave shook his head. "Seriously, he's 17, but he could pass for nearly 30. I figured it was safe." He smiled at Kurt.

"Well," said Kurt, "I haven't had alcohol since April Rhodes nearly poisoned me freshman year, but I suppose I could give it a try."

Dave poured the fruity Beaujolais into the glasses and raised his own in a toast___. _"To my amazingly wonderful and sexy boyfriend," he said.

Kurt nodded. "And to mine," he said. "To both of us. And to new beginnings." He took a sip of the wine and was pleased to find it light and delicious on his tongue. He sat on the couch next to Dave, and it didn't take more than a few of those sips for him to grow warm, and wonder what the wine tasted like on Dave's tongue. He put his glass down and crawled up on the larger boy's lap, pressing butterfly kisses all over Dave's face and neck. He fumbled for Dave's wineglass and took it from him, pressing their lips together and parting them eagerly to explore Dave's mouth with his tongue. He managed to set it down on the side table without looking and without spilling it all over the place. Barely. Now that both of them had their hands free, Kurt's hands gently cupped Dave's face, and Dave's went to Kurt's ass, rubbing and squeezing it enthusiastically.

Dave broke the kiss and trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down to Kurt's jaw, nipping at his sweetly pointed, slightly cleft chin. As he worked his lips down Kurt's neck, one hand left his rear and started unbuttoning his close fitting, silky blue button down shirt. Kurt gasped as Dave tugged one side of the shirt off his pale shoulder, and turned his attention to it, licking and sucking. Kurt abandoned Dave's face and brought his hands to the hem of Dave's t-shirt. Pulling up forcefully, he whipped the shirt completely off Dave in seconds. He sat staring at his boyfriend's chest for a minute; it was a sight that never failed to make his heart flutter and his dick hard. He had the perfect amount of chest hair; like Goldilocks' bed, it was neither too much, nor too little, but just right. Dark, soft and silky, arrowing downward in a sleek trail that disappeared beneath the waistband of Dave's jeans. His pectorals were firmly muscled and topped with flat, rosy nipples that made Kurt's mouth water. _Jesus, how did I ever score such a hottie?_ Kurt thought, mindlessly.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Dave was having some very similar thoughts. After allowing Kurt's eyes to linger hotly on his own bare chest, he stripped the button-down completely off of him and commenced with his own ogling. Everything he could see was so perfect and arousing to Dave. The pearly, almost incandescent paleness of Kurt's skin. The slimness of his waist which expanded into a finely boned, broader ribcage. He loved that Kurt's chest was completely hairless, and naturally so. There was nothing to distract him from the marble splendor, other than a thin trail from the base of Kurt's navel down to what he knew from previous encounters was neatly groomed pubic hair. _He's so gorgeous_, thought Dave. _I can't believe he's mine._

Kurt leaned down and pressed his chest against Dave's as he went in for more delicious kisses. Their warm, bare skin rubbed against each other erotically. Kurt ground himself into Dave's lap. "Take me upstairs," he panted. "Oh God, I want to fuck you so bad, Dave. I _need _you so much."

Dave needed no further instruction. He grasped Kurt's ass in his hands and stood up, easily bearing the weight as Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave tightly. Somehow Dave made it from the living room to the staircase and up to his room, only stumbling and bumping up against the wall a couple of times. His bedroom door was ajar, and he kicked it with his foot to open it more widely before entering. He slammed it shut with the same foot and pressed his sweet baggage up against it somewhat roughly, tongue down Kurt's throat the entire time.

Kurt's legs loosened, so Dave allowed him to slip down and place his feet on the floor. Lifting his lips from Kurt's, he whispered, "I've got some stuff, let me get it together." He gave him one last soft kiss, before unwinding his arms and heading over to the drawer of his bedside table.

As Dave rooted around, Kurt took a moment to absorb where he was and take stock of his feelings. They didn't spend nearly as much time in Dave's bedroom as they did in Kurt's; this was actually only the second or third time Kurt had been in Dave's bedroom since he'd entered it under much less pleasant circumstances. He looked at the spot on the floor (he would never forget its exact location) where he had kneeled before Dave two years ago. He waited for the memories to overwhelm him. He waited to see if his skin would chill, remembering how Dave had talked about forcing sex on him unwillingly. He waited to see if he would re-experience the panic and fear of not being able to strike the cold metal gun out of Dave's hand before it was too late. He waited.

But there was nothing. Just the knowledge that he and Dave were going to replace any lingering bad memories in this room with something so wonderful, so beautiful, anything else would melt away completely. They would replace pain with joy. Despair with hope. And most of all, hate with love.

Kurt looked over at Dave, wondering what he was fussing with. Making his way over to the bed, his eyes widened at what he realized was a massive collection of different lubes spread on the comforter. It was, as Jenny would say, completely epic. Water based, oil based, silicone based. Some touted cooling or warming sensations; others, different flavors or scents. The variety of different brands and categories was just crazy. Dave must have been collecting them for weeks if not months. Dave's expression was a mixture of pride and nerves. "I didn't really know what would be best, so I tried to get one of everything," he admitted.

Kurt looked at the assortment of bottles and tubes on the bed, then at his boyfriend. Unable to help himself, he began giggling like a loon. He tried to cover his mouth, but the snorts and sniggers would not be contained. Dave wasn't sure what to think. Did Kurt think he was stupid, so inept of a lover that he couldn't even choose a lubricant? But as he gazed into Kurt's eyes, he saw no malice, only fondness and humor. "I love you so much, Dave," he said. "We can use whatever you want. But pick something quick, because I need to drill your ass more than I need to take another breath."

A lot of people might assume that because Kurt was the smaller, more feminine partner, he would automatically take on the bottom role. He wasn't opposed to it, because he imagined that riding Dave's cock deep inside his ass might be one of the most amazing feelings ever. Dave expressed that he felt he was likely versatile as well, open to all sorts of experiences as long as Kurt was involved. They had actually not discussed who was going to top who, they just figured they'd decide as they went along. They were both virgins, so it wasn't like either of them had developed any kind of a preference. But now that they were here in Dave's bedroom, Kurt's desire to penetrate Dave was enormous; just as enormous as Dave's longing to be on the receiving end of things. As was becoming increasingly common in their relationship, their wants and needs were perfect compliments to each other.

Dave selected a small bottle from the bed and tossed it to Kurt, who caught it. _Sensual Essence Silicone_, the label read. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt, confidence somewhat returned. "This one," he said. "I used it last night when I jerked off thinking about what we're gonna do to each other tonight. It worked great." He then dramatically yanked the comforter off his bed, lube containers flying everywhere.

Kurt didn't hesitate. He jumped Dave, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed, the two of them pressed chest to chest. Dave grabbed the lubricant he had chosen from Kurt and tossed on the bedside table, then caressed the sleek curve of Kurt's back. When he got to the very small of his back, right above the waistline of his pants, he dug his fingers into the wiry muscles they had recently discovered was a big erogenous zone for Kurt. "Ohhhhh, yeah," moaned Kurt. "Right there!" Dave scratched the area lightly with his short fingernails, causing Kurt to let out a very un-Kurt like grunt into his neck.

Dave rolled them over so he was on top, and kissed Kurt passionately. He raised himself up on one elbow and trailed his hand down to unbuckle Kurt's belt and open the fly of his fine grey wool pants. He thrust his hand into Kurt's underwear and wrapped his hand around his erection. He stroked firmly a few times, and lifted his mouth from Kurt's. "Is this for me?" he rasped. "Are you going to fuck my ass with it, baby?"

Kurt's pupils were so dilated with lust, only a thin ring of green iris was visible. His chest, neck and cheeks flushed pink at Dave's words. "Oh, yeah, I am," he gasped. "I can't wait to be inside you, Dave."

Dave began peeling Kurt's pants and underwear down, slipping off his shoes along the way. In moments, Kurt was completely naked in front of his boyfriend for the first time. Dave took a moment to savor the view, delighting in his lover's pale limbs only slightly dusted with hair, his toned abdominals and hard, slightly curved cock. He hoped someday someone would paint a nude portrait of Kurt and hang it in a museum somewhere. As far as Dave was concerned, his body was a work of art.

Kurt had expected to feel vulnerable and nervous the first time Dave saw him naked. But the adoring, awed look on the larger boy's face only made him feel more confident and beautiful than he ever had wearing any designer outfit. He wanted Dave naked too, though, and he grabbed for the button and zipper of his jeans. Startled out of his daze, Dave smiled and toed his sneakers off. The two of them wrestled his jeans and underwear down together, and finally Dave was as bare as Kurt. He tried to move in for a kiss, but Kurt stopped him with a gentle palm on his chest. At first he worried that something might be wrong, but it was obvious from Kurt's expression that he only wanted a chance to linger over his form, as he himself had indulged in.

Kurt's mouth went dry at his first look at a totally, 100% completely naked Dave Karofsky. _Dear Gaga_, he thought. _I'm in bed with a goddamn Greek god_. Much of Dave's body was sprinkled with the same silky hair as on his chest, and his skin retained some of his summer tan. Around the shallow cup of his navel was a soft web of hair that narrowed as it descended towards his curly pubic hair and stiff, needy prick. Dave's thighs and calves were both strongly muscled and graceful at the same time, and he found himself unable to resist their lure. He gave Dave a little shove with the hand still on his chest, and he fell onto his back obediently. Kurt slid down and began licking and nibbling at Dave's legs, while simultaneously beginning to stroke his erection up and down lightly. Dave closed his eyes and groaned as Kurt worked his way up to the inside of his hip. "Open your legs, Dave," Kurt said softly. "Put your knees up for me."

Dave complied, placing his feet flat on the sheets, and sliding them up towards his butt. The action opened him wide to Kurt, who was pleased but wanted even more access. "Give me a pillow," he said, kissing the inside of Dave's twitching thigh. When Dave handed it to him, he pulled upwards on Dave's cock. "Lift your hips up, I want to slide it under you," he directed. Very quickly, Dave's entire pelvic area was raised and tilted towards his slender but demanding lover. "Oh, that's so nice," said Kurt. "I love how I can see all of you so much better now." He started stroking Dave again with one hand, and with the other, ghosted his fingers from his balls all the way back to his anus. "And I love how I can _touch_ all of you so much better now, even more." Dave whimpered in response, making Kurt smile.

Lowering his head, his lips and tongue re-traced the path his fingers had just taken. He pressed kisses and gentle nips along the skin of Dave's testicles, and sucked on his perineum. Dave responded with a shout of surprise and pleasure, his hand going to the back of Kurt's head. Seeing Kurt's face buried so deep between his splayed legs was so arousing for Dave, he grabbed the hand sliding up and down his dick, halting the movement. Kurt raised his head questioningly. "S'okay," Dave murmured. "Just feels too fucking good. Gotta hold back a little or I'm gonna blow my wad right now." His boyfriend gave him the patented Kurt Hummel Evil Smirk and dipped his head again. _Now what was he up to? _Dave started to wonder, when a new sensation rendered him completely incapable of thought. It was similar to the feel of Kurt's damp fingers on his tight hole in the car over the summer, but it was a little softer and less firm. It felt even better than the fingers, and Dave nearly came instantly from the realization of what was happening. Dear Jesus, Kurt fucking Hummel, sexiest boyfriend on planet Earth was _rimming_ him. He cried out, making a high-pitched noise he didn't even know he was capable of producing.

Unseen by Dave, Kurt's lips curled up in a smile around his extended tongue at the sound. An article he had read online (amusingly titled "How to Be a Good Top") suggested that the real secret to success with anal sex was foreplay for the recipient. Lots and lots and _lots_ of foreplay. Kurt had initially thought he might be grossed out at the idea of putting his tongue _there_, of all places; but when it came down to it there just wasn't a single place on Dave's body that he minded getting up close and personal with. Everyone thought he was so fastidious and prissy, and in some ways, he was. But when it came to sex with his boyfriend, Kurt often reveled in being a dirty little bitch. So he rubbed and stroked Dave's back door with the flat of his tongue, then stiffened it into a point and poked at the opening. He was driving Dave crazy, and was justifiably proud of what a great job he was doing preparing his lover for the main event.

Kurt finally emerged from between Dave's legs after a good long time, his hair tousled and sticking up all over the place. Dave was sweaty, messy and absolutely gorgeous, his lips red and swollen from biting them to keep from screaming. He looked at Kurt disbelievingly. "Oh my _God_, Kurt. What the fuck? That was in-fucking-credible!" Kurt found his babbling extremely cute, basking in Dave's unabashed praise. "Shit, I love you so much. Love you so, so much. You're amazing."

Kurt crawled up until his face was hanging over Dave's, his eyes softening with tenderness. "So are you," he said. "I love you, and I'm so happy you trust me enough to do this to you. I'm going to make it so good for you, I promise," he crooned. He brought his hand to Dave's cheek, growing serious for a moment, and Dave seemed to come back to himself a bit. "Are you ready, Dave?" Kurt asked.

He was shocked to see tears come to Dave's eyes, and felt his own sting in response. Dave put his hand over Kurt's and spoke in a rough whisper. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm so ready for you to be inside me. I'm so ready for us to be one, finally. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything in my life, Kurt."

Kurt tried to blink back his own tears, but one spilled over and landed on their joined hands. He leaned down and kissed the moisture away. "Me too, Dave. I could never be like this with anyone but you. I never _want_ to be like this with anyone but you." He smiled brilliantly, joy and love and desire thrumming through his entire being. "One of these days we're going to be all adult and independent, and we're going to live somewhere where I can marry your gay ass. What do you say?"

Dave smiled back, as emotionally overwhelmed as Kurt was. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and crushed their lips together in a tongue-tangling, deep throated kiss. He released Kurt's head, delighting in how breathless he'd made him. "I say yes," he said.

Giving Dave one last lingering look, Kurt reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, then retreated back to kneel between Dave's spread legs. The pillow still propped his ass up temptingly, and Kurt had no interest in resisting the siren call. He opened the lube and spilled a glob on his fingers, spreading it so the viscous fluid coated all his fingers. He then squeezed even more on, and brought his hand to Dave's ass. He rubbed the excess lube on Dave's anus, then rubbed in a circular motion until he felt the ring of muscle relax. He inserted his first finger, which entered easily, and pumped it in and out a few times. Dave moaned encouragingly, so he added a second one, and began scissoring his fingers to loosen up the warm channel even more. They had gone exactly this far with anal play in the past (though not when so deliciously naked), both on Kurt and Dave's part. Now they were entering uncharted territory, and Kurt was a little apprehensive. He needed to know he was doing the right things, and that Dave felt only pleasure, so he started talking. "That's two, baby," he said. "Can you take another?"

"Oh yeah," gasped Dave. "Please."

Kurt placed the third finger at Dave's entrance and began to work it in. "How is that? Does that feel good?"

"Yes…so good." When Kurt had all three fingers in, he began to thrust his hand back and forth firmly. "Harder…deeper…" requested Dave, and Kurt gave him exactly what he wanted. His free hand went to Dave's cock and started pumping it in tandem. "Ohhhhh shiiiiiiiit!" moaned Dave.

Based on everything he could see and hear, Kurt figured Dave was about as ready to be fucked in the ass as a person could possibly be. Although neither he nor Dave had touched Kurt's dick for a while, he was hard nearly to the point of pain just from watching Dave's reactions to his ministrations. He pulled his fingers slowly and gently out of Dave's ass, and grabbed the lube where he had dropped it on the bed. Popping the lid, he squirted a generous amount on his hardness, then used his own hand to spread it all over. He discarded the lube again and inched as close to Dave on his knees as he could get. He fit the head of his prick to Dave's opening and pressed gently, never stopping the pleasurable stroking of the larger boy's cock. Dave's eyes shot open as he felt something that was _definitely not fingers_ pressing against him. Kurt met his eyes, and tried to be calm and confident despite his racing heart. "I'm right here, Dave," he said. "Right where you want me to be. I'm not going to go any further until you tell me to. I'm on top, but you set the pace, okay?"

Dave nodded. "A little more," he said. Kurt pressed harder, ignoring his body's screaming in his head to just shove it all in. Such a tiny bit of his tip being teased by Dave's tight entrance was blissful torture. At Dave's subsequent nod, he pressed a little harder still, and the combination of Kurt's hard work loosening Dave up and copious amounts of silicone lube paid off. The entire head of Kurt's penis penetrated the ring of muscle in a quick, smooth slide. Both Kurt and Dave cried out at the feeling, and Kurt had to struggle mightily not to come instantly. They both stopped moving entirely while they tried to steady their physical and emotional reactions, the only sound in the room their loud, harsh breaths.

After a few moments, Kurt spoke, though his voice was shaky and his eyes were closed. "Are you all right, Dave?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Dave replied in an equally unsteady tone. "Look at me, Kurt. I need to see your eyes." Kurt opened his eyes to see Dave smiling crookedly. "I want more, sweetheart. Can you give me more? Just go slow, and I'll be fine."

Kurt began to move his hand on Dave's penis again, and rested his other hand on Dave's knee. He surged forward slowly but steadily until he heard Dave catch his breath, then stopped. He retreated, but pressed back in again, stretching Dave little by little, always maintaining eye contact to make sure he wasn't hurting him too much. When he finally bottomed out in Dave's channel, in balls deep, they both groaned in pleasure. Kurt was now able to slide the entire length of his cock in and out of Dave, the tightness like nothing he'd ever felt before. He started babbling away to Dave. "Oh God, you're so tight! It's so good, do you feel good too? Do you love it?"

Dave grunted. "Yeah, I do. Keep going, Kurt. Uhhnh…don't stop fucking me!"

Dave's enthusiasm and obvious pleasure made Kurt's confidence grow, and he pushed at Dave's knee with his hand. "Pull your knees up, Dave," he panted. Dave complied, and the new position had Kurt penetrating more deeply than ever. Kurt's eyes rolled back, and he feared for a moment he might lose consciousness from the sheer physical pleasure.

Dave cried out repeatedly as the head of Kurt's cock brushed his prostate on every upstroke. "Not…not gonna last much longer, Kurt," he stammered. Kurt could sympathize with his plight; he felt like he was going to erupt any moment himself. His hips thrust harder and faster, and his hand began to jerk Dave's cock roughly. Dave began to shout as he neared his climax. "Oh, yeah! Oh, Christ! Fuck me, Kurt! Oh, God…gonna…I'm gonna…_OHHHHHHHHH_!" Dave ejaculated like a geyser, ropes of milky semen shooting in the air and splattering all over himself and Kurt.

Kurt held back with all of his might until Dave was emptied, then let go of his cock and shifted upwards, palms flat on Dave's chest. Digging his fingers into the silky down of Dave's chest hair, he let go of all his control and pounded into Dave recklessly. Dave reached down and cupped Kurt's ass, then slid his hands to the small of his back and squeezed the muscles there as hard as he could, setting off Kurt's orgasm like dropping a lit match in a box of fireworks. Kurt screamed in a high, warbling pitch that Dave thought might shatter the windows as he unloaded inside Dave. He thrust sloppily a few more times, and Dave moaned at the wonderful burn of Kurt's hot seed filling his ass. Finally soft and drained, he collapsed on Dave's chest in a boneless heap.

Neither Kurt nor Dave could move, not that they wanted to. They lay there, stuck together with come and sweat, breathing gradually slowing down and bodies cooling. After a while, Dave rubbed the small of Kurt's back gently, and Kurt rubbed his cheek against Dave's chest with a tiny mewing noise. Kurt shifted his pelvis a bit, and his soft penis slipped out of Dave, who sighed deeply at the feel of Kurt leaving his body. Kurt lifted his head and their eyes met, both boys grinning foolishly with delight. He shifted up a bit so that their heads were even with each other, and their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss that belied their naked and sated bodies.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," said Dave.

"And I love you, Dave Karofsky," said Kurt.

_**Well, there it is. The end of the Cry for Deliverance/The Rose and Pearl universe, and most definitely the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Thanks so much to everyone who supported and reviewed, particularly boldlikeblack for constantly sending PM's with inspiring pics and links that fired me up like nothing else. **__**Celesteennui, Deaming-of-a-Nightmare, dorydafish, Alesaris, Alesaris, Spite the Wufei Worshipper, Spooky Bibi, White Replica, RoseRedMisery and too many others to name - your well thought -out reviews and critiques fed my muse a feast as well. And for those of you who wished me well in my new job, thank you so much for caring about my real life stuff. xoxoxoxo**_

_**My biggest thanks go out to two people who'll never read these stories and would be completely (and rightfully so) freaked out by my obsession with their characters - Chris Colfer and Max Adler. Only their genius acting could make me ship something as unlikely and wrong-on-paper as Kurtofsky. As write this, Chris has been nominated for both a Golden Globe and an SAG Award for his portrayal of Kurt, and I can't think of another actor more deserving.**_

_**I have an idea or two for a couple of one-shots, but will probably not write anything multi-chapter until Glee comes back and I see WTF Ryan Murphy and Co. are going to put my poor boys through.**_


End file.
